


sleepy cuddles

by Korkeiyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: Ryota fell asleep in sagishis arms. The morning after is constant of cuddles and snuggles.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota
Kudos: 10





	sleepy cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really a story,,, more like a short prompt.

"mmm.." Ryota groaned quietly as he woke up, looking at the time. 8AM, usually he didn't sleep that long, when he slept at all. The animator tried to get up only to get pulled down by a soft arm. Sagishi held him close, like a stuffed animal. They came over last night since ryota didn't feel that good, physically and mentally. They also wanted to make sure he went to sleep at a reasonable time. 

Ryota decided to lay back down and enjoy the affection sagishi gave him. They felt so soft, like a bunch of pillows. He leaned his heag against their chest, smiling a bit.

"Enjoying the warmth?" Ryota flinched a bit at the sudden question, not knowing sagishi was already awake. "Uh, Y-yea, Sorry if you didn't like it." He tried to get up again, concerned that he made his friend uncomfortable. Ryota felt a tug on his shirt, pulling him into sagishis arms again.

"nonono, It was cute! Besides, you finally slept a healthy amount of time." They smiled and ryota felt his heart race faster. "O-okay" He laid back down, cuddling them tight and kissing their cheek sleepily. "seems like someone really likes morning cuddles, hm?" sagishi laughed, petting the animators messy hair. They weren't in disguise right now which only happend when they were around ryota. He was the one person that made them feel like they have their own identity.

"Good morning ryota..." "good morning sagishi."


End file.
